Graduation
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: It's the Marauders graduation, and here's what their friends and them think of the day. James.Lily.Sirius.Remus.Peter.Severus.Doe.Marlene.Frank.Alice.Mary. And a little of McGonagall and Dumbledore. One-Shot.


**I was away for a week with no internet and I was missing my RP so I wrote several things. This is the first one. It's long and sweet and you should all be proud because this is the first time I've written Marauder fanfition and not ended it all depressing and on the fact everyone dies!**

* * *

><p><strong>McGonagall-<strong>

The sky was clear, the sun was high. The grass was green and the water still blue. Everything was peaceful, perfect and as it should be. This is what told McGonagall something was wrong. It was the last day of term, the last day of school for the current seventh years. The Marauders' year. And they surely wouldn't be leaving without a bang, and for the first time in seven years McGonagall was looking forward to whatever they had planned. It's not every year the biggest sets of pranksters manage to graduate. It was a shock; even to her they'd never gotten themselves expelled. Then again, Dumbledore did have a soft stop for the boys. She thought to herself as she readied herself for what was to come.

On first look there was nothing different about her robes, but on closer inspection she noticed the change on the crest. No longer was it the four houses, their colour and animal, now it was four animal prints. A dogs paw, a deer's hoof, a wolfs paw and a rats foot, above it in small cursive writing were the letters 'MWP&P'. She shook her head, unable to hide the small smile tugging on her lips; it was going to be a long day.

**Dumbledore-**

The change on the crest was small and not obvious unless one paid great attention to ones clothes. But it was not the change to the robes that had caught Dumbledore's full attention. In fact it was his beard. Having gone to bed with it long and grey, he woke to fine it still long, but now in fact a light shade of pink. Amusement filled his eyes as he looked at his new beard with altered robes. The robes in fact were tinged pink slightly was well he noticed.

He never once thought they wouldn't pull out something big for today, it was after all the last time they would be able to. The colour and pattern changing magic they used showed how right he was for never expelling them. Even young Peter was talented, if only he saw it himself. What a difference these boys would make to the world. If only they could take all there laughter, love and happiness and feed it to the current war crossed and depressed world. But who knows, they could surprise him again yet. Haven knows they've been doing it for seven years.

**Mary-**

For the first time since first year the girl's room was quite. The boys had really out done themselves. Changing the coat of arms on their robes and giving then all a red tint? No one said anything was they took in the change, it was several minutes before I spoke up,

"How in the name of Merlin's pants did they change all the robes?" That's when we all started laughing. We'd stayed up all night packing and just talking. It was the last time we'd ever get chance to this, all of us together. Just us girls. Once or twice someone brought this up and we got all depressed until someone threw a cushion and we'd start laughing again. I was going to miss this old castle. The feeling of walking into through the doors for the beginning of a new year. I'd never get that feeling again.

"We should do something to say we were here. In this room." I said turning to face them. "Like sign our names under one of the beds or on the windowsill." They all began to nod.

"On the windowsill. No one's going to see it under a bed." Doe said. I moved a stray bit of parchment out of the way and carved my name into the wood using my wand.

**Alice-**

Leaving the place you've called home for seven years is hard enough, never mind leaving and not knowing what was going to happen or it you'd ever see some people again. Seven years we've sheared a room together. Seven years of secrets, crying, comforting, and random drunkenness and after today we'd never be able to do it again. Well not like we did. Never as carefree. After Doe had signed her name, I singed mine. This window held so many memories of its own. It was amazing it had never been broken. All the things that had been thrown its way, all the people that had nearly been thrown out of it. I couldn't help but laugh. I was going to miss a window just as much as people.

"So long old friend." I said as I stepped back, I heard the others laugh. "What? I'm surprised we haven't broken it!" I said laughing as well. I moved back towards my bed and packed the last few things. An old quill, empty pot of ink, notes that we passed in class and lastly a picture. It was of me and Frank from a few months ago. I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face.

"So when's the wedding Alice?" Lily asked grinning at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me when you and James are tying the note." That got a chorus of laughs as Lily turned red and started sputtering nonsense about not getting married. We all just nodded and grinned.

**Frank-**

"I've spent seven years in a room with you four and you still surprise me." I said looking back down at my newly changed robes. "I'd ask how but you'll just wink at me and say 'classified information' won't you?" I asked laughing slightly. Sirius looked over at me, winked and said,

"Classified information." Before laughing. I shook my head and laughed with them. I couldn't say I wouldn't miss sharing a room with them. There was some perks. Chocolate, firewhiskey, secret passages, help with homework. Whoever got this room in years to come would never know that great marauders once planned their pranks here or that if you lift the floor bored next to the widow it would open to reveal the perfect hiding place.

"You got any plans of leaving behind a legacy? Something for future pranksters to pick up on?" I asked.

"We've got some stuff planned, but never mind that got over her and write your name on here so Mooney can do this spell." James said waving me over. I looked sceptically at the piece of parchment but shrugged and wrote my name, there was no point questioning their plan. I don't know what spell Remus said, but one minuet the words were on the page, than next they were glowing proudly at the bottom on the wall just above the floor.

**Marlene-**

"What do you think'll happen?" I asked as we walked towards the front doors. When the girls just looked at me confused I said "I mean do you think we'll keep in touch? Or that this will be it? We'll never speak again."

"Are you kidding? Of course we're gonna all keep in touch!" Mary said. "Lily and James are gonna get married, Alice and Frank are gonna get married. We're gonna get Remus to propose to Doe, then we'll sort Peter out and then we've just got to pressure Sirius into popping the question to you!" She continued. The girl clearly had everything planned out.

"I am not marrying Sirius!" I said trying not to blush.

"And who said me and Remus we're even together?" Doe asked. Mary merely smiled

"If you say so." She said laughing. I couldn't help but smile as well. I was gonna miss this. The convocations that made no sense, the life plans people had set out for each other.

**Dorcas-**

I sat down next to Lily and Marlene on the wooden chairs that had been set up for us. Only a handful of people were already here, no surprise. We were early.

"What else do you think they've got planned?" I asked looking around for any sign of what the marauders might have planned. Everyone shook their heads,

"Something big." Was all Mary said, everyone nodded. Oh how I was going to miss these girls. We'd been through so much together, and after today everything was going to change. We'd leave and have to face the hard cruel world in the middle of a war with some dude.

"Do you think we'll win?" I asked referring to the fighting happening right now outside the boundaries of Hogwarts.

"Whatever happens I say we fight it together. We go down together or not at all." Marlene said determination in her voice. We all nodded.

"Oh Godric what do you think James will say in his speech?" Lily asked looked quite scared about what the head boy might say this just caused us all to laugh.

**Severus-**

There she was. Smiling and laughing with her friends. Lily, my Lily. She'll just hate me even more if she ever knows what I've done. I think to myself and my left forearm burns slightly. I edged around the side of the seats, trying not to be seen. From the left I see Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew headed towards me. I don't have chance to move before they around me.

"What do you think of the robe changes Severus?" Lupin asked. I paused, looking down at my changed robes again. The new crest and the tinge of green. I shrugged,

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We uh we... We...we...we...umm...we want to..." Black and Potter seemed to be having trouble getting their words out and kept looking towards Lupin, who simply nodded at them. Eventually Potter sighed and said,

"We want to say sorry for all the times we've cursed, hexed or in any way shapes of forum have hurt you." I stood there dumbfounded by what he'd just said. I was ready for a curse or abuse, but not an apology.

"Yeah uh...No hard feelings." Black said reaching out his hand and thinking better of it and just walking off. I caught Lily's eye from across the grass. She nodded and sent me a small smile. She smiled at me for the first time in 2 and half years.

**Peter-**

"I can't believe we just did that! Or that this is our last day!" I said trying not to sound excited and keep my cool like James, Sirius and Remus. I still couldn't believe these guys were my friends. They could have been friends with anyone and yet they chose me!

"Oh Pete!" Sirius said hitting my on the back. "You know what you've got to do right? Don't forget, the timing is key." He said as we reached our seats. Frank was already sat with Alice in front. Although there were four empty seats on the same row as the girls and Frank we sat behind them, before I could ask why Remus said,

"We started this together, so we're gonna end it together. Or at least sat next to each other." Well that made sense. Together. It was never a word I understood or trusted. I could never understand why these three guys would be friends with me, would include me in the 'together'. It just made everything so much harder when they said that. How could I turn against them knowing if the time called they would happily die for each other and me? I shook my head, backup plan Peter. They might not be around, you've got to look after you're self as well.

**Remus-**

"You sure this'll work?" Sirius asked again as we sat through Dumbledore's speech. I nodded,

"When have one of my plans ever failed?" I asked grinning over at him. It still shocked me that I had friends. That they hadn't abounded me when they found out about my...condition. Things were gonna change after today. There would be times when they would be too busy and wouldn't be able to help me during my transformation. I knew this and I was ready, should I have to face a night alone.

"I'm still shocked we never got expelled." I said as McGonagall stood up to speak about the troubles of being head Gryffindor house with us in it.

"You kidding? You know Minnie loves us!" Sirius said laughing, causing head to turn.

"And you know Dumbledore would have missed us if he ever had." James said joining in with the laughing. I shot the front a look before grinning and letting out a small laugh. Who knew when the next time would be when we'd be this happy?

**Sirius-**

I looked around at the parents gathered at the back. I don't know what I was hoping to see. My mum and dad? I knew they wouldn't come. They'd blown my off the family tree a long time ago. I was nothing but a bad and distant memory, Reg was the one they'd pinned all their hopes and dreams on now. He'd become and death eater, see what it really meant, get too far in and be killed. He wasn't a killer. I shook my head; it would do no good to think about stuff like that today.

"You got your speech all ready Prongs?" I asked grinning at him. It was the key point of the plan. The timing was centred on his speech.

"I'm all ready if you guys are." He said nodding at him all.

"We've been ready since last week to do this. No one will forget us after today." I said still grinning. This would be our last ever prank at this school. I couldn't help but feel sad about the prospect of leaving. Out there in the real world, I didn't have a real home or a family that wanted me. The idea of facing it alone left a depressing feeling.

"You know we're not gonna face this alone right? We're facing this together. The marauders won't end today; we're still gonna be the marauders when we leave. This means we stick by each other." James said reassuring me worst fears without even realising he was doing so. Seeing Mooney's shoulders relax slightly told me Prongs had done the same for him.

"Let's blow them all away." James said standing up to join Lily on the stage.

**Lily-**

"A lot's changed in seven years. We've changed. Some of us more the others." I started, throwing a look at the marauders sat on the third row back. "Maybe not all for the better, but we've changed and we've changed together. We started school together not knowing what might happen, not knowing all the adventures we'd face together." I looked around at the people in front of me. We'd all grown up together and after today I'd never see some of them again.

"For seven years we've been coming back to this school every year, ready to see friends again, learn something new, and wait for the next big prank. But after today we'll be leaving into the real world. Getting my Hogwarts acceptance letter was the best thing that ever happened to me, it opened up a whole new world of opportunities and I know I'm not the only one it's done that for. I've made friends here that I know I'll never forget or lose no matter how hard I try." I stopped here while they laughed.

Looking at everyone again my eye caught Sev's and for the second time that day I smiled at him, it was my way of saying goodbye. "When we leave today it'll be for a new start. A new beginning. I'm glad I got to spend the last seven years with all of you." I stepped back from the stage trying to stop the tears from falling. How was I meant to say goodbye to this wonderful, amazing place?

James was nearly on stage when I caught his arm, turning him around to face me "Don't do anything stupid, please." I said trying not to smile.

"Me? Do something stupid?" He said a laugh in his eyes "Come now Lily, when have I ever done anything stupid?" I couldn't help but smile at him.

**James-**

Once Lily had let go of my arm and I'd got on to the stage I was ready for what I was going to say. "I wasn't too sure how say goodbye to this old place. All the memories that are in these walls. So many things I never want to forget, like that time I chased Lily down a second floor corridor asking her out, over and over again only to end up slipped and running head first into a wall. Yeah good times." I said laughing at the memory. "Or the time that Sirius got himself and a girl looked in a broom closet, it was 3 hours before anyone found them. He had a hand print on his cheek for three days after that." This got some more laughs and a threatening look from Sirius, which just made me laugh more.

"Then it occurred to me, I can't just say goodbye to the place that holds some of my best memories. So I'm not going to say goodbye, because for one thing the marauders can't just go quietly." Queue the star wars music to play quietly in the back ground. "For seven years we've been pulling pranks at this school and I can guarantee you'll be waiting years for someone as good as us to turn up." Send up the green fireworks. "Guys in green we've had our differences, but you've brilliant people to prank for seven years!"

Release the yellow ones. "Hufflepuff, what would we do without you? Calm and up for anything, and your common room is in a brilliant place. Right next to the kitchen? Ace!" I held up my hand, forefinger and thumb touching. Next the blue fireworks. "The smarts lot of us all, the Ravenclaw. You guys sure know your stuff. You outsmarted us in everything but pranks and Quidditch, but you sure know how to have some fun!"

"And lastly the Gryffindors. You can say all you want about us, but we bloody well know how to have fun! The amount of house points we've lost over the past years must be a record, but you've put up with us." The red sparks shot into the sky joining the others as they began to forum shapes.

A snake, badger, raven and lion. A collective gasp from the audience told me that everything was going to plan. I sent a nod towards where I knew Remus was standing next to a wall and again to where I knew Sirius and Peter were stood. I took out my wand and pointed it at the wall concentrating on what Mooney had told us earlier.

Four bright lights shot out of the end of each wand hitting the wall and covering it in a shadow of light. Every eye was on the wall now. I could see some of the parents looking shocked while Dumbledore just sat amused. After a minuet the light began to fade and on the wall were now the names of everyone in our year surrounding the word 'MARAUDERS'. Everyone was looking at in wonder.

"The beauty of the spell is that the writing can only be seen in a certain light unless you know it's there." Remus said joining me on the stage.

"It'll be there forever, we're defiantly one year that no one will ever forget." Sirius said standing on the other side of me.

"Unless the wall gets blown apart." Peter said laughing slightly.

"I'm Mooney." Said Remus, "I'm Wormtail." Peter squeaked. "Padfoot." Sirius winked, taking a bow. "And I'm Prongs." I said grinning.

"We're the marauders and it's been a pleasure pranking you all for seven years." We said together taking a bow and walking off the stage to the sound of people clapping.

"Fireworks? Writing names on the wall?" Was the first thing Lily said when we came off. She shook her head but I could see the smile on her face.

**-Later. Third Person.**

Arms were linked, smiles were high, and voices were heard as they walked out of the gates together. Silently saying goodbye the place they'd called home and the people inside. Tears were shed and hugs were given, but in the end they left together. Their hopes and dreams high. The world at their feet, ready to conquer them all.

"Do you think the world is ready for them?" McGonagall asked sceptically as she and Dumbledore watched them walk away.

"Heavens no! But maybe they're what the world needs right now. A little laughter." He said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think. Critisum is welcome. And I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. <strong>


End file.
